Goodbye My Love
by samilove813
Summary: That leads us to today. The twins are two and a half. Bella's a teacher, as am I. My brother and his wife had yet another baby. Bella's older brother got married and is expecting his first child...And I'm cheating on Bella... AH ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**So this idea just popped into my head and I decided to wirte it. Hope you enjoy it.**

**~!~**

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

Hi I'm Edward Anthony Masen. I'm twenty three. In order to tell you my story, you have to know how it began. It all started when I twenty one...

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Tonight I was going to get laid. It's been two weeks that's the longest I've gone since my first time. I saw a brown haired girl and my heart did something wierd. It started pounding. I shook it off and walked towards the girl.

I introduced myself and she introduced herself as Isabella Cullen, but she prefered Bella. After an hour of talking and drinks she left in a cab with me back to my place. Once there I had many rounds of adult fun with her.

She was a good lay, so I kept her around. Longer than I expected though. Before I knew it we had been dating six months. It was when my life came crashing down on me.

" Edward, we need to talk.", Bella mumbles. Is she going to break up with me? She's never been one to mumble either.

" Um, ok. What's wrong?", I try not to appear nervous.

" I'm pregnant. Six weeks...", She sighs and puts her head in her hands. My heart stops and all the blood leaves my face. I get up and leave without another word. I hear her sniffles behind me as I leave her apartment. I go to my older brother Jasper's house. He's married and has three kids. He's twenty nine.

" Edward what's wrong?", he asks worridly. I've never been one to freak out.

" Bella-she...Bella's pregnant. She's six weeks.", I stutter out.

" Daddy! Daddy! Marshall tried to put a worm in my hair!", My neice Amanda yells as she runs down the hallway. Jasper sighs and tells me to come in. I go sit n the couch. Alice, his wife, sits next to me holding their eight month old, Wesley.

" Jasper told me about Bella. Edward, do you really want your baby not to have a father? Do you really want it to have to come find you in eighteen years?", Alice asks. I made my decision in that moment. I would marry Bella. Not because I wanted to, but so the kid wouldn't come looking for me.

Bella and I were married two months later.

Bella's stomach grew quicker than Alice's did.

At six months along we went to find out the sex of the baby.

" Oh!", the doctor sounded suprised.

" What? Is something wrong?", Bella asks worridly.

" No, do you see that right there.", she pointed to a fluttering motion right near the babie's heartbeat. " That's the second baby. Congrats, would you like to know the sexes?", she asks. Twins? Twins? As in two babies? I'm going to have two children by the time I'm twenty two? I take it Bella said yes to finding out the sexes cause the doctor tells us.

" You are having two little boys...", she smiles and points to my boys' junk. They both are very well endowed.

Things went into overdrive then. We had everything set up and all we needed was the twins. Then Bella's water broke. It was the scariest moment of my life. I rushed Bella to the hospital and eighteen hours later our sons were born.

Rory Edward Masen was born first followed by Logan Anthony Masen. They both had bronze hair and dark blue eyes that would most likely change when they are older.

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

That leads us to today. The twins are two and a half. Bella's a teacher, as am I. My brother and his wife had yet another baby. Bella's older brother got married and is expecting his first child...And I'm cheating on Bella...

I met Tanya in a bar. Bella had been stressing me out so I went to get a drink. Tanya was there for a bachelorette party. Her best friend was getting married. That was the night I bought a hotel room and Tanya went home walking funny. We continued to meet up and have some fun. I mean it's been two months since Bella and I did anything.

" Daddy! Where da coowkies?", Rory bats his little eyelashes. It gets Bella everytime.

" You know the rules Rory. No cookies before dinner.", I chuckle. There's only one way to tell Rory and Logan apart. Logan got Bella's father's eyes. They were blue. Rory got my green ones.

We sit down for dinner. Bella seems really nervous, it confuses me. After dinner I pull her into our room.

" What's wrong?", I ask.

" Edward, now isn't the time. The twins are down stairs alone. Just please, later.", she pushes me away. It shocks me how much it hurts. She walks away.

We put the twins to bed, read them a story.

" Alright, let's talk.", I tell her as we sit on our bed.

" Edward, I'm pregnant...", she sighs. I freeze.

" We-we haven't been together for two months.", I stutter.

" I'm nine weeks along. There's more though.", she lets a tear fall down her cheek. " Before I went to the doctor today I met up with an old friend of mine. We haven't seen eachother since high school. I kissed him. Not just a small kiss either. A kiss like the one me and you had the night we met.". The night we met we made out like teenagers.

" Who kissed who?", I ask.

" He kissed me."

" You didn't stop him? You didn't push him away?"

" No...I kissed him back.", she lets more tears fall. I'm tempted to tell her about Tanya just to hurt her. Just to make her feel bad. Bella makes that kiss up to me that night.

The next seven months pass by fast. I still see Tanya on the side. Bella is nine months pregant so Tanya and I are going on a weekend getaway. It's a goodbye trip. After the weekend we'll be done seeing eachother.

" Alright, remember to keep your phone on. I'll see you Monday.", Bella kisses my lips quickly. She thinks I'm going to a funeral for an old friend in Florida. I bed down and kiss the twins' heads.

" Bye daddy!", they say at the same time.

I take Tanya to the lake house. We travel to each room, breaking them all in. I had turned my phone off, I didn't want any interuptions this weekend. I'd tell Bella I forgot my charger and leave it at that.

The weekend passes by to fast and before I know it I'm driving home from dropping Tanya off. None of the lights are on. I walk inside and nobody is home. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. I turn it back on and am shocked to see I have one hundred and five missed calls and sixty test. They are all from my mom, dad and Brother. I listen to the first voicemail.

" Edward, it's your mom. You need to get on a plane! Fast. Oh Edward you need to hurry.", she cries. I listen to another voicemail.

" Edward it's your father. Son, you need to get here to the hospital. Bella was in an accident. It's not looking good." I feel the tears fill my eyes. I run out of the house and to the car. Once in the hospital I run to the first nurses station I can find.

" Excuse me. I'm looking for a Bella Masen. She's my wife.", I am shaking horribly. In that moment I realize I'm in love with her. I feel sick to my stomach realizing that I had been cheating on her.

" Edward...", my sister in law's voice comes from behind me. I spin around and face her. She gives me a look of pity.

" Wh-what happened?", I ask.

" She took the twins to your parents house. She had a doctor's appointment. The last appointment. On her way home a man fell asleep at the wheel. He crashed into Bella's car. Edward, are you really cheating on Bella?", she asks out of the blue.

I don't say anything...I just look away.

" Bella knows. She's known since she found out she was pregnant. That's why she kissed Jake. She felt guilty though and told you. She blames herself for you cheating. She knew you were going away with the girl this weekend.", I ignore Rosalie.

" W-what about our baby?", I ask.

" The baby is perfectly healthy. Six pounds ten ounces, eighteen inches long.", I realize she's saying the baby was born and I run to the nursery window. I see a small little nameplate...' Baby Masen'. It's pink...We have a daughter. The nurse sees me then ushers me inside. I stand next to the plastic bassinet containing my daughter. I carefully pick her up. She's much smaller than the boys were. They boys weighed nine pounds exactly. Both of them. They were twenty one inches long too.

Our daughter looks exactly like Bella. Bella's dark brown hair, her lips, her eyes, her nose. The baby even had brown eyes already. She had Bella's paleness. She was so beautiful. We didn't know she was a girl before. I thought she would be a boy.

I spend an hour just holding my princess... I let the nurse take her then I run to the ICU. I sit with my family. Bella is still in surgery. She's been in there since the baby was born six hours ago. The doctor walks out. Blood on his scrubs.

" Bella lost a lot of blood during the C-section. We got that stopped. Then we had to operate on her ribs to remove the splinters. We revived her three different times, but we couldn't on the fourth. I'm so sorry for your loss.", My heart literally breaks. I break down, I sob into my father's shirt. My mom had taken the twins to get food. My Bella is gone. I treated her so horribly. I never got to tell her that I loved her...I had to stay strong though. I had the twins to take care of. I also had a newborn.

_**10 YEARS LATER...**_

" Isabelle Marie Masen! Let's go, your going to be late for school.", I yell up the stairs. Yes, I named Bella and I's baby after Bella. God was Izzy a carbon copy of Bella. Izzy loves to read, she hates violence and can't stand sappy love movies. She looks exactly like Bella too.

" OOO Izzy is getting in trouble!", Logan teases his little sister. The twins had a very hard time with Bella's death. They were both mommy's boys. Rory took it the hardest. He's the emotional one.

" Shut up Logan!", Izzy growls and pushes him away. She also has Bella's temper.

I look at my kids and and sigh. If only I'd realized sooner that I was taking them and Bella forgranted. Maybe she'd still be here. I can't dwell though. Dwelling will get me nowhere. I have to be strong.

" C'mon guys...", I chuckled.

We run out the door but each kid stops in the doorway and says two little words... " Goodbye Mommy."... Bella will always be with us. It's a tradition we always do. It makes her feel closer to us. I smile and pause in the doorway... " Goodbye My Love..."

**~!~**

**So what did you think? Did you like it?**


End file.
